Heart to Heart
by DreamsNitemares
Summary: "Guess this is goodbye then, the nurse is getting ready to give me the shot...thank you so much for making my life brighter." NaruxFem!Sasu


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Warnings: character death**

**Paring: Naruto x Sasuki (female!Sasuke)**

**Heart to Heart**

Sasuki took the note with shaking hands. This was the last words from her donor to her. She had been born with a hole in her heart surgery was preformed to seal it up and was deemed successful. The machines did not see the other much smaller ones. They grew and by the time she was thirteen began to cause problems. By the time the doctors had found them it was too late to seal them up without the huge chance of killing her.

The paper crinkled as it opened and she was surprised to see not signature at the bottom. The hand writing, it looked so familiar. Itachi shifted looking over her shoulder to read the final words of her hero.

_Sasuki Uchiha,_

_Hello, sorry but I can't tell you my name, don't worry you'll know who I am once you've finished reading it. Yes, I am alive (at the moment anyway) and I know exactly who you are, no I am not some stalker or a prevert. I just wanted to say thank you. I don't know how long it is since the operation I can only hope it's been a few hours, I'll throw the nurse out the window if you are reading this weeks later! Don't worry if it makes you feel better you know me too, both of you! Yes Itachi I know you're there, you are always there. I swear you are like some scary shadow that won't go away...I'm kidding, I'm kidding._

_My parents died when I was young...I don't remember them...I was alone most of my life because I was viewed as a demon, I've been beaten and nearly killed on several occasions...but,...I always had a light, she had helped me to live again even though she was just seven and I was eight. She was so small and fragile..I knew I would protect her from the moment I saw her... And I did...man we had that'd best of times. It was so much fun...I was the sun and she the moon. She was my NightShade, it's a flower if you didn't know, it only blooms at night. Although I never called her that aloud, I'm pretty sure I'd get kicked in the face or something. I used to be outside all the time, she'd joke around and tell me that if I stayed out any longer I'd be burnt to a crisp. I remember running to her older brother and asked if it was possible. He didn't like me much, but he was still like a big brother to me..._

_I hated going home. My foster parents weren't the best people in the world. I bet they don't even know I'm gone, or if they do they are probably celebrating. Not that I care, I'm old enough to sign the papers without parents apporval. Geez the nurses freaked out when I turned in the form. Saying something about not doing it. I think they thought I was suicidal...pft yeah right, I loved life, but I had to do this._

_My favorite color is orange. My favorite animal is a fox. I love ramen..I wanted to be a doctor to cure the disease that is destroying my most important person's body. But I realize now that by the time I became a doctor she might not be alive._

_Her favorite color is blue, her favorite animal is a cat. She wants to be a vet. And she..she is my reason._

_Have you figured out who I am yet?_

_I'm so sorry...I know I promised to be there when you woke up but...well you know why. My heart is really and truly yours now. So you'd better take care of it and live a long life. Itachi take care of her, make sure she doesn't do something stupid._

_I love you, I will always love you. I'm going to wait for you alright? I'd better not see either of you for a very very long time!_

_Guess this is goodbye then, the nurse is getting ready to give me the shot...thank you so much for making my life brighter._

_Naruto Uzumaki._

Tears fell onto the page, pale shoulders shook as she cried clinging to the necklace. The strong heart of her best friend and the man she loved beat in her chest as she clung to the last gift.

"It's a dream, it's got to be a dream." She whimpered finding her phone and shakingly dialed the number. The phone slipped from her cold fingers as the ringing device sounded from the neatly folded clothes that she hadn't noticed before. "No...no..." Her screaming began hysterically as she rocked back and forth wrapping her arms around her torso. Her brother pulled her to him stroking her hair and a prick of a needle from a nurse sent her to her dreams.

She found herself by the lake their favorite hang out spot. A figure sat on the dock humming softly as those blue eyes stared out into the water. She ran forward stumbling and almost falling until she made it to him throwing her arms around his neck.

"Why...?" She cried softly seeking comfort in his embrace.

"You needed to live..." The male whispered turning his face to hers. The whisker like scars on his face brought out by the golden color of his skin. The white shirt he wore hugged his chest showing off the muscles from the hours of football practice and games after school. Blue jean pants on his legs and van sneakers on his feet. A crystal necklace around his neck glinted softly in the light from the sun it had been the last gift from his grandmother before she had died.

"You stupid stupid idiot!" She screamed in a rage as she hit his chest over and over. He just sat there quietly letting her. She collapsed into him a few seconds later.

His warm arms slid around her and she inhaled his forest like scent burrowing in closer in hopes he would not disappear.

"Sasu..." He whispered softly and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before standing. "Find someone that will love you now matter what. Like I did. Live a long life, have kids, do everything you have ever dreamed of doing. Have a good life okay? If not for yourself then for me..." He grinned but his eyes were sad. He did not want to leave her.

"But..." She protested reaching for him.

"No buts, promise me. _Please_." He said placing his hands on his hips. Reluctantly she nodded before bringing up a hand to wipe her tears away. "Good!"

Holding out a tanned hand in which she took he easily pulled her up. Turning her around towards the stairs behind them he gave her a gentle push.

"See ya later, alright?" He laughed softly and she stepped forward and up the first step. She was halfway up when she turned to look back.

He wasn't there anymore. The water rippled softly in the gently breeze that rustled her hair playfully. The trees swayed in the wind leaves fluttering down every so often.

"I love you..." She jerked at the sound of his voice so soft that she could have sworn it was her imagination. A bright light surrounded her before she was able to look around.

When she woke up her parents were there smiling that she was alive. It took her a while to stop mourning him and in truth she never really did. Sometimes when she was sad she thought she saw him. A flash of blonde or a glint of blue in the corner of her eye but when she turned to look there was nothing.

But she knew he was there. He was always there, like an invisible guard protecting her.

And when her time finally came, she never did marry or have kids. It didn't feel right. But she did become a teacher, a job she loved. She never forgot Naruto, she wrote letters every night and kept them in a box under her bed. She wore his necklace and never took it off. She was buried beside him since their families shared a cemetery, just as she had asked the day of his funeral.

That brought her to now. She was standing in front of a pair of golden gates. But she wasn't focused on them, no her gaze was on the figure who leaned casually against them. Wearing all white which brought out the golden color of his skin and the blond of his hair. His blue eyes sparkled with mischief as usually. Large white wings on his back half folded like he had just flown there, a golden halo perched floating above his head. She returned his grin and charged forward into his waiting arms knocking them to the ground in the process.

"Hey, long time no see." He smiled brightly placing a halo to float above her head. She just smiled slamming a kiss to his lips in which he instantly returned before pulling away after a while.

"I'm home, I'm finally home." She smiled as they stood weaving their fingers together and stepping through the gates into eternity.

"Welcome home." He turned his head to look at her with a huge smile. They were finally together again, forever this time.

* * *

**Please, Please Review.**

**Any and all flames, suggestions, and random comments of any kind are greatly appreciated.**

**(I strive to better my writing style, anything helps.)**

**Any ideas would be fantastic.**

**Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it.**


End file.
